Oh! My love
by Rahzel Everlasting
Summary: Sabía que sus días estaban contados y aún así, nunca dejó de disfrutarlos. One-shot.


**Oh! My love**

Hace varios meses que ya no tenía ganas de reír. Le dolía verla de esa manera, le dolía ver que no podía disfrutar de sus hijos como quería, que no podía seguir con su trabajo, que ya no podía tomar fotografías con ella posando como si fuera una diosa, con ella sonriéndole con todo su amor.

Nadeshiko estaba en cama, débil y todavía, le sonreía con aquella alegría que no era capaz de demostrar en sus acciones a causa de su enfermedad. Touya entendía que su madre estaba realmente delicada que hasta el piano dejó de tocar con él y la pequeña Sakura… ella realmente, no sabía nada y quizás, por eso cuando Nadeshiko la tomaba en brazos y hacia caras y jugaba con ella, reía alegre, emitía esa risa que hacía que se les alegrara el alma y enriqueciera su vida.

Y aunque con el tiempo iban siendo cada vez menos esos momentos, Nadeshiko nunca en ninguno de esos días, perdió su espíritu.

—Fujitaka —lo llamó cuando entró a la habitación y se sentó en la cama, con la espalda contra la almohada. Dio unos golpecitos en el colchón y él se acercó y se sentó a su lado.

Él la rodeó por la cintura y la atrajo hacia su pecho, aprovechando eso, Nadeshiko se refugió en él, cerrando los ojos, degustando la hermosa calidez de su amor. Él siempre estaba ahí para ella, la cobijaba entre sus brazos, le daba ánimos para todo y jamás le reprochaba nada y en su estado, se sentía tan poco capaz de ser reciproca con él.

—Te amo —dijo ella entrelazando sus manos con las de él. Volteó y le dio un beso para luego, acurrucarse a su lado una vez más— y quiero que sigas sonriendo para mí y para los niños siempre —le pidió apretando un poco más su mano. Sus dedos temblaron y en voz baja, como si le costara decir aquellas palabras en voz alta, habló escondida entre las frazadas con las que su esposo la arropó— prométeme que no vas a llorar cuando suceda.

—Nadeshiko, nada va a…

—Fuji-kun, lo sé. Lamento no ser más fuerte para ti —sonrió acariciando su mejilla y se arrimó más hacia él, quedando su pecho pegado al suyo. Podía hasta sentir sus pulsaciones aceleradas y el calor de su respiración.

Fujitaka no tuvo el valor de seguir hablando. A diferencia de Nadeshiko, él no tenía la fuerza para asumir algo como eso, no se imaginaba una vida sin ella ¡no podía! Quería tener esperanzas, quería volver a verla feliz: quería volver a tener a su familia completa y sin ella, eso jamás sucedería.

La abrazó y la besó quedándose con ella hasta que se durmió en sus brazos. Tenía tanto en qué pensar que ni si quiera podía dormir con aquella tranquilidad.

Más tarde, esa misma noche, Nadeshiko halló la fuerza para levantarse y hacer sonar el piano una vez más. Su esposo se despertó por la melodía y Touya también, llevando a Sakura hacia el piano, viendo a su madre tocar. Sus dedos largos y pálidos se movían con destreza ante la sutil canción llena de amor que articulaban.

Y una vez más, su familia estuvo feliz y completa.

* * *

Un mes más tarde, Nadeshiko lo había abandonado. Aquella vez que tocó el piano fue la última en que pudo hacerlo. Su hijo estaba triste, y aunque la pequeña no estaba del todo segura de qué es lo que había sucedido con su madre por su corta edad, se impregnaba de la tristeza del ambiente que el ámbito funesto irradiaba.

Él, como padre que era y con lo mucho que amaba a sus hijos, sabía que lo último que quería Nadeshiko era verlos tristes, mal por ella ¡No podía permitir que se sumieran en ese mundo! O posiblemente, ninguno de ellos saldría, bien sabía Fujitaka que la tristeza era un camino de ida… quién sabe dónde encontraría la vuelta.

Tomó a la pequeña Sakura de los brazos de su hermano y la mano de Touya, dedicándoles una sonrisa a los dos.

Nadie entendía cómo un hombre que acababa de perder a su esposa podía mostrar una sonrisa y animarlos cuándo él debería estar llorando. Pero Fujitaka hizo una promesa y pensaba cumplirla, porque si se ponía triste, su familia lo haría y si debían recordar a Nadeshiko de una forma, sería con una sonrisa.

—Sé que estarás bien —dijo el espíritu de Nadeshiko viendo marchar a su esposo con sus hijos a almorzar. Touya la vio ese día y le dedicó una sonrisa— estaré más cerca de lo que piensas, por favor, sonríe para mí —le pidió alegre a su hijo.

Touya asintió y siguió a su padre.

Los Kinomoto se fueron con la certeza de que estarían bien, porque aunque Nadeshiko ya no estuviera viva, sabían que ella nunca los abandonaría.

* * *

 **¡Hola! Me encanta CLAMP, amo Sakura, pero sin duda alguna, una de las parejitas que más adoro de todo el manga son ellos dos ¡y hay tan poco de ello! Hasta de fics, que es realmente lamentable porque son de lo más adorables que hay 3**

**Y un poco, escuchando una canción de Hideo Ishikawa llamada _Oh! My Love_ —que realmente, usé el título para nombrar el fic—, tuve la idea para llevar a cabo esta historia. Se las dejo abajo y espero, la disfrutaran 3 **

**¡Un abrazo!**


End file.
